The current power grid was defined around 50 years ago. Recently smart grid systems were defined adding communication to the existing power grid. In today's power grid, the generation and transmission part is well monitored and controlled. However the power distribution is not monitored as good. Implementations that add communication to all grid elements (station, sub-stations, solar & wind generators) and a central control using supervisory control and data acquisition (well known as SCADA) will not give a resistant control and operation. In fact, unless special measures are taken to ensure proper performance of such smart grids in case of communication disruption the result of such disruptions may be worse than with power grids not using smart grid elements.